Mega Man Zero 5
by Sparro McGraw
Summary: SET STRAIGHT AFTER MMZ4 After the fight with Weil Zero barely survives only to find that the Ragnarok is about to self destruct. Oh Joy. With help from a mysterious Human, He finds himself along with three of the four Gaurdians repaired. But a force with power beyond comprehension has to come and ruin his happy ending. CielxZero LeviathanxOC


**Megaman Zero 5**

**SET AFTER MMZ4. ZERO HAS BARELY SURVIVED THE CRASH. ALSO JUST TO CLARIFY, I BELIEVE PASSY IS NOT DEAD BUT IS ONE WITH ZERO AND HAS THE ABILITY TO TALK AND COME OUT OF HIM FOR ONLY A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE ZERO BECOMES WEAK.**

Alone…

That's what he first noticed… No one but him lying flat on his stomach inside the wrecked space station.

Pain…

Overwhelming pain seared through-out his body, more than he had ever felt before, wrapping his body in an excruciating embrace.

Guilt…

He couldn't stop it. The Ragnarok had fired destroying Neo Arcadia and in the process most likely killed thousands. But were his friends and comrades okay? Cerveau, Niege, the rest of the resistance and…

Oh Shit.

Ciel, his glimmer of hope, the one who woke him up from an eternal sleep, the one who had guided him back to her every time he was close to death.

Could she be?

NO! She couldn't be! She would have been one of the first told to evacuate, she was the leader of the resistance after all. Then again… the chances of her listening to Cerveau were slim.

Damn that girl…

She made him feel something that he hadn't felt before, at least he couldn't remember feeling this way before. It was probably a bug or something insignificant. Maybe he was catching a virus? Whatever it was he had decided to get it checked by Cerveau when he saw him next. All he knew at the moment was that he had to get back to Ciel.

He tried to move his legs which led to him cursing in pain. He looked behind him to see his legs were crushed under rubble and were, quite literally, flat as pancakes. He swallowed his pain and pride and tried to move his arms. He stopped when he felt pain in his left arm. He looked at the appendage seeing it bent in a direction that his indo-skeleton clearly shouldn't be allowing it to. After trying to pull himself out with his good arm, he realized he wouldn't be getting out anytime soon if he couldn't free his legs.

Feeling around his back he found his Z-saber in its proper spot looking to be in good condition with a few dents in the handle. He tried to switch it on and was relieved to see that it still worked. He looked between his weapon and his legs. He tried to reach behind him to his legs but he couldn't do it holding his sword like he usually did. He maneuvered his body as best as he could and tried holding his sword back handed.

This was going to sting like a bitch…

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell was that?"<p>

A figure in a black armored body suit said while shrugging off the scream he just heard. His black helmet covered his face so you couldn't see his reaction.

"Meh. Back to hacking." The figure was searching through files on one of the station's holoscreen computers. He was busy downloading anything of interest onto the hard-drive he had bought with him. Heaven knows what he was downloading but it was a lot, must have been a lot of interesting stuff.

Good thing he had bought a massive hard-drive. Who would've believed they would make 500 GB hard-drives?

"Hey Author, get along with it and introduce me already."

Right sorry… Wait… Did you just break the fourth wall?

"If you aren't going to stop asking questions, I'm going to just say it myself."

But-

"The name's Sparro McGraw. I'm the interesting OC in this story. While the Author's managers piss themselves silly trying to figure out what the hell's happening, I'm gonna do a legal disclaimer. The Author only owns me. He doesn't own Megaman or Capcom"

All right that's enough McGraw. You're lucky I put you in the story in the first place.

"All right. You do it smart guy."

"CAN YOU TWO STOP!" a blue cyber-elf wearing a blue jumpsuit which didn't cover her arms, flew out of the helmet Sparro was wearing. Looking at him through the visor on the helmet and then back up at the author,

(Oh brother, not another one…)

she gave us a scowl.

"Can we please get on with the Fanfic?!" The Cyber elf yelled. For such a tiny thing she had a big voice.

"Alright then."

This was Tess-

"Oh, so SHE gets an Introduction?!"

"SPARRO!"

"OKAY! Fine!"

-Sparro's companion as of a small while and a hacker Cyber-elf who was probably one of the best there was. She also acts as Sparro's navigator showing him satellite feed of an area he is exploring. Now how about we stop the fourth wall antics for a while?

"Okay. Anyway, where was I? Oh, right. Hacking." Sparro said while he resumed looking at the computer. After what seemed like forever, but was only 4 minutes, he found the specific file he was looking for.

"HA HA! The project Zero files are all-" When he clicked the folder however, It came up with a warning screen with a small box to type in a password.

"-Mine? Jesus, Its password blocked."

"What should we do?"

"Well, we can't exactly ask Dr. Weil for the password because he's sort of dead…"

"I can merge in and unlock it." Sparro looked at the small elf with concern.

"Are you sure? Remember what happened last time you hoped into a Weil PC? You were in there for so long that you were puking Cyber-chunks for 3 days."

"Well if I take more than 5 minutes, I'll hop out."

"Be careful." Tess flew straight into the computer and entered the mainframe hoping to crack the password. Sparro turned around and started reading a holo-book projected from his visor.

This was going to-

"Done!"

-Take a while?

"Really?"

"The Password's on the screen." On the screen displayed in capital letters was…

"Password? THAT was the-super-secret-only-Dr. Weil-knows-it password?!"

"It's so stupid, it's genius. No one would have guessed it!"

"Fair enough. Now let's download the files and get out of here." As soon as Sparro dragged the files to his hard-drive, an alarm instantly went off.

"Whoopsies…" Tess said almost innocently.

"Whoopsies what?" Sparro asked, quirking a brow under his helmet.

"Well I might have forgot to tell you that when the file is removed from the system a self-destruct sequence starts."

"I thought you said the station was in pieces!"

"Well the Reactor Core's not! How do you think the computer has power?!"

"Hold on Tess…"

"What?"

"Remember that dead Reploid we passed on our way in here?"

"Yeah, the red one right?"

"Look at this." The image on the screen resembled the battered Reploid they had disregarded as dead on their way to the Data Room.

"We just passed THE Zero?!" Tess yelled.

"_WARNING! RAGNAROK SELF DESTRUCTING IN T-60 SECONDS_"

"Are the files done?!" Tess asked hastily. Sparro was busy unplugging the hard drive as Tess flew into his armor.

"We're all good."

"WELL LET'S GO! I'D RATHER NOT BE ERASED TODAY!"

* * *

><p>Zero had just cut himself free from the rubble crushing his legs and was starting to crawl to the exit of the space station.<p>

'Don't worry Ciel. I'll crawl for the next 10 years if I have to!' He thought to himself. Suddenly the alarm started blaring causing him to look at the wall mounted speaker.

"_WARNING! RAGNAROK SELF DESTRUCTING IN T-60 SECONDS_"

"WHAT?!" Zero yelled, a look of desperation adorned his face as he desperately clawed at the ground, trying to go as fast as he could, admittedly not exactly fast considering he only had one working arm and was missing his legs. Zero's Cyber-elf companion, Passy, flew out of his armor with a worried look on her face.

"C'mon Zero! Y-you have to push harder! You have to get out of here!"

"Passy… Go find Ciel…"

"Don't say that! Y-you'll be fine! We'll get out of here together! I-"

"Passy…" Zero said looking at the Cyber-elf who had burst into tears. Zero, who was starting to shed some of his own, pulled his companion into a tight hug. He had the urge to tell Ciel something but he didn't quite know what. If he didn't make it out, Passy would have to tell her. "Tell Ciel that I…I…"

"W-What is it Zero?"

Suddenly he recognized the feeling he had when he thought of Ciel. He couldn't exactly remember when and where though. "Tell Ciel that I love her."

Passy smiled a little smile. "I could always tell you had a thing for the nerdy girls Zero." To which Zero blushed.

He didn't even know Reploids could do that.

"_T-30 SECONDS._"

"Go Passy… It's too late for me." Zero said. Passy had started sobbing and could no longer form words. Simply nodding, she and Zero separated from their embrace and she flew off to the exit. Without Passy powering him, he was weak and could no longer do anything but accept his fate. Little did he know an armored figure was watching in the background.

"_T-25 SECONDS_"

"Ciel… I'm sorry I… Couldn't tell…*COUGH*… you myself…" Zero reached to the back of his head and realized he didn't even have his helmet on. He felt the bumps in his synth-skin and opened up a small panel. "If I'm going to die… I don't want to suffer."

Inside the panel was his control chip. If he pulled that out, he would die a painless death. Tears dripped from his face onto the floor as he thought of Ciel and his friends. "Hey X, I'm coming to visit you…"

Zero moved his good hand to the chip and tried to pull it out but realized someone was holding his arm. He traced the arm back to someone in black armor. "You're going to tell this girl you love her yourself."

Sparro flung Zero onto his back and told him to wrap his arm around Sparro's neck. Sparro picked up the discarded Z-Saber and held it in his left hand while he pulled out a katana of the same type with his right. "Hang-on."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I lost someone I loved once, I won't let you go through the same experience I did."

"Attention all passengers, please keep arms and legs inside the human at all times." Tess said through the speaker on Sparro's helmet. Sparro scoffed at the remark.

**Rushed theme: Departure (Mythos Version), MMZ2, watch?v=gKUVlFzNaac**

**!MISSION START!**

Two turrets quickly popped out of the ground but were quickly leveled when Sparro sliced them in half.

"_T-20 SECONDS."_ Sparro wasted no time, sprinting as fast as he could. Another two turrets emerged and his shoes boosted him much like Zero's. He jumped and back flipped over the turrets while dropping a plasma grenade. The turrets exploded behind him and he kept boosting.

"_T-15 SECONDS._"

"I found some blueprints!" Tess yelled displaying the map on Sparro's visor. They were so close to the exit!

"Calculate our route." Sparro said while chopping up some more turrets. Suddenly a line was shown on the blueprints directing Sparro to the exit.

"We won't make it unless we drop Zero!" Tess shouted, frantically trying to find a route that would give them time to save Zero.

"What?!" Zero yelled. They were so close!

"_T-10 SECONDS._"

A turret appeared right in front of Sparro which he sidestep and stabbed with his katana. He weighted his options until an idea popped into his head.

"_COUNTING DOWN. 5_"

Suddenly as Sparro turned the corner he saw the door, the hallway unfortunately was covered with turrets.

"Sorry Zero." Sparro muttered.

"NO!" What Zero didn't expect was to see Sparro flinging him around by his good arm.

"_4._" Sparro left Zero fly, sending his battered body through the hallway. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"_3_" Sparro used the flying Reploid as a distraction to start sprinting through the hallway. He dodged stray buster shots aimed at the crimson soldier and luckily said soldier landed outside of the station. Luckily Zero made it out but not so luckily, the turrets turned their attention to Sparro.

"_2_"

"Shit…" The human ran as fast as he could getting pelted by buster fire but his armor was tougher than most Reploids. He made out of the door and grabbed Zero.

"_1_" The duo tried to get as far away as possible but couldn't get very far considering Zero was practically a dead weight.

"_0. Bye Bye._" Sparro fortunately was far enough from the space station that they were flung by the shock wave into the air. The explosion rocked the ground and leveled many sand dunes. They both landed on the sand and rolled along it until Sparro dug his fingers into the ground. Zero however couldn't stop himself and hit his unprotected head on a large rock, passing out.

* * *

><p>As Passy flew through the desert she heard a rumbling and turned around. A single tear dropped from her small eyes as she saw the giant orb of fire that once was the Ragnarok space station.<p>

"Zero…" Passy flew towards Neo Arcadia. Even though Zero was caught in the explosion, Passy would honor his wish. After about a day of flying, she managed to find the gates to the city. Standing guard were both a resistance soldier and a Pantheon.

'I guess the war is finally over.' The little cyber-elf thought with a smile. She flew up to the gate and was noticed by the pantheon.

"UNKNOWN LIFE FORM DETECTED." The Reploid turned towards the Pantheon to see an all too familiar cyber elf.

"Passy! You're alive!"

"Colbor! I need to talk to Ciel!" Passy said desperately. Colbor noticed she was not accompanied by the crimson warrior ad his expression saddened.

"Right. I'll let you through. She's in Copy X's old tower, Top floor." Passy nodded and the Pantheon opened the gate. "Who's the Pantheon by the way?"

"Oh, his name is Peter."

"Peter?"

"CORRECTION. I AM ACTUALLY SERIAL NUMBER P3T3R"

"Thanks Petey." Colbor said. While patting him on the head. Peter didn't seem to mind.

"Ok? Well I need to go." Passy said while flying through the gate. As she flew above the city, she saw that Humans and Reploids were helping to rebuild buildings such as residential structures while Pantheons worked on clearing rubble and fixing machinery. Copy X's tower wasn't hard to find considering it was the tallest structure in Neo Arcadia and for some insane reason, it was unscathed. She flew through a window but unfortunately attracted the attention of a grumpy human Janitor.

"Hey! Let me go!" The Janitor, an older male. Didn't listen as he carried to the room which used to X's throne room. There was a lard round table at which sat many Humans and Reploids.

"Excuse me but I found this here cyber elf trying to sneak into the tower." All eyes turned to her and she squirmed under the unwanted attention.

"P-Passy?" All eyes turned to the farthest seat from the door. Sitting in the seat was a blonde young woman wearing a pink vest and skirt along with a black body suit.

"Ciel!" The Janitor let go of the small creature as she flew to her friend.

"Are you all right? What happened? Where's Zero?" Passy frowned at the last question.

"I'm okay. Well we defeated Weil but we couldn't escape the crash but for some reason the station was set to self-destruct and unfortunately Zero couldn't escape."

Ciel had a hand over her mouth and tears were welling up in her eyes. "I didn't get to tell him how I felt…"

"He wanted me to tell you that he loved you." Ciel could no longer hold her tears as she started to cry.

"W-we can go and get him right? W-we can repair him a-and..." Passy shook her head.

"There is nothing left of him. That explosion vaporized everything…"

Ciel was known to be a strong person. Some would say that all of her comrade's deaths only fueled her drive to make a better tomorrow. But Zero was the one comrade she couldn't endure losing. She was always brave and encouraging but now she was broken. So broken that she blacked out right then and there. One of the Reploids from the resistance and one of the Humans helped carry her while others called an ambulance. Cerveau and Alouette had just arrived to see Ciel but found themselves in the ambulance with her.

Ciel had fallen into a deep sleep and when she opened her eyes, she saw only a black space. It wasn't like there was no light as she could clearly see herself it was just… pure black. Suddenly a blue light appeared from seemingly nowhere revealing what appeared to be a blue Reploid with brown hair. He walked closer and waved. "Hi Ciel."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"I've been watching the war unfold. All I can say is that you have to believe in Zero."

"W-what?!"

"Listen. Without you, Neo Arcadia won't last long. Just believe that Zero's still alive. You'll meet him eventually."

"Who are you?"

"They used to call me Megaman."

**END CHAP 1**


End file.
